Ethanol is a 2-carbon alcohol with the molecular formula CH3CH2OH. It is an important industrial product nowadays and its importance is increasing. Ethanol can be produced by a chemical process or via biological processes, typically by yeast fermentation out of a suitable substrate.
Ethanol finds different industrial applications. It is largely used in the food and beverage industry. This ethanol (potable ethanol) needs to meet high quality standards in terms of purity. Purification steps are thus an important part of the production process of potable ethanol. Potable ethanol but also less purified ethanol is also used in pharmaceutical applications. Further, ethanol is increasingly used as an alternative energy source for fossil fuels. This ethanol is referred to as fuel ethanol, bio-ethanol or biofuel. It is less purified than potable ethanol but the production process is largely similar and purification steps, although operated to a lesser extent than in potable ethanol process, remain an important part of the process.
There is an ever existing need from industry of a process with reduced energy consumption, reduced complexity and with lower investment costs and/or higher yield. The present invention provides for such a solution.